Software for quantitating electron energy loss spectra has been developed. A deconvolution program which uses Fourier transforms has been written to run on the PDP ll/60 computer. This calculates the single-scattering spectrum from the measured spectrum in thicker samples where plural inelastic scattering is important. An improvement in the accuracy and sensitivity of elemental detection has be found. The algorithm has been tested on some spectra from sections up to 3000 angstroms thick.